injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Arkham Origins
Not to be confused with Batman/Arkham Knight. "AOB" redirects here. For the Bane character, see Bane/Arkham Origins. '' '''Arkham Origins Batman' is one of the first and most enduring powerhouses in Injustice Mobile, with still decent base stats and a timelessly powerful passive. With the ability to unaided fire off specials at the start of a match, he can quickly make the battle lopsided, three fighters to two. Batman/Arkham Knight is often considered to be an upgrade to Arkham Origins Batman, as he has higher base stats and a passive than can immediately grant him 2 bars of power unaffected by the 2-bar starting power cap and another enviable buff in addition to this. He is much harder to obtain, however, only being available as the rarest card in the costly Arkham Pack. Batman/Arkham Origins can also be relied upon in Online Battle defense to actually have power, as there is no way to choose which buffs the AI will select for Batman/Arkham Knight. However, despite having a powerful effect, this is his SP in fact deals very little damage, thus, it can be compensated for his starting powers. Strategy Interactions Good with: *'Harley Quinn/Arkham': Gives a 50% block breaking chance on every hit of Winged Avenger, further enhancing the potential of Batman's explosive first blow in battle. Indeed, with sufficient upgrades, this will often instantly knock out a first character unless steps are taken specifically to counter this. Good against: *'Killer Frost/Prime', Killer Frost/Regime: Killer Frost's (and to a lesser extent, the Regime version's) power dampening has no effect against Arkham Origins Batman's passive, allowing him to do a devastating first blow before she could drag it out too long to turn the battle to her favour. Additionally, The Batmobile gear already encourages Batman to go full aggressive and rely on an early super move for damage and not on heals, lowering Regime Killer Frost's passive's effectiveness. *'The Joker/Insurgency, The Joker/The Killing Joke': Fittingly enough, Arkham Origins Batman has a somewhat more complicated relationship with The Joker. While Batman may successfully destroy Joker with his Winged Avenger, he might either lose 40% of his MAXIMUM health instantly, or grant the other members of the opposing team full power allowing them to knockout Batman easily. On the other hand, while on the offense, The Dark Knight with The Batmobile is one of the best ways I of dealing with either Joker, as the invulnerability will negate Insurgency Joker's passive and most of the retaliation of Killing Joke Joker's teammates. Countered by: *'Rebirht Raven:' Upon tag in, Raven will siphons the two bars of power and can simultanesuly appy the same to actvate his SP2. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Upon tag in, Cassandra damages and knocks back her opponent, unaffected by block; tagging her in at the beginning of the battle and blocking immediately will almost guarantee that he will use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger, greatly reducing his threat, especially when he is teamed with Arkham Harley. *'Batgirl/Prime': She grants her team one bar of power at the beginning of the match, which is very useful for countering Winged Avenger with any character that has a power drain on SP1, such as Lex Luthor and Nightwing. *'Doomsday/Containment': Doomsday can withstand 3 blows that would have killed him, and Winged Avenger does not have enough hits to fully destroy Doomsday. *'Black Adam/Regime': Black Adam's shield can reflect immense amounts of damage back at Batman, severely crippling his health. *'Black Adam/Kahndaq': His passive allows him to power drain Batman's power, but only if he's quick enough to do so. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, Reverse Flash, Wally West/Rebirth: All have a chance to completely avoid the damage from Batman's infamous Winged Avenger. *'Mother Box ': The ability to drain all power at the start of the match is an excellent way to counter his starting power. *'Solomon Grundy/Regime', Solomon Grundy/Prime, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night: Being essentially less powerful versions of Containment Doomsday, their resurrection abilities allow them a chance to survive Winged Avenger. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. There is currently a bug in which AI characters can interrupt his Explosive Batarangs with a special of their own, effectively dodging your attack. Winged Avenger causes his target to bounce; if used on characters with a large model size (e.g. Doomsday, Solomon Grundy), it is possible to follow up with a heavy combo immediately afterward on the helpless opponent. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Arkham Origins Batman has the highest damage out of all cards that are always available at the beginning of the game. He's also the most expensive "ready-to-buy" card in the Store and used to be the most expensive card in the game at one point. **His price is also unusually high; for example, Batman/Beyond Animated has the same total base stats, but only costs 67.2% as much. *His passive is likely named after the Invisible Predator Online game mode in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The final boss of battle 49, the last match before Bonus Battle 7, is a version of Arkham Origins Batman with 70,200 Damage and 251,500 Health. Despite this, he is capable of inflicting over 135,000 damage with his special 1 version of Lunge Kick, which would require a Damage stat of over 200,000, when a 70,200 Damage stat only results in a maximum of 46,332 damage. Category:Cards Category:Stun Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters Available in Store